


A Silent Love

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Avengers - Age of Ultron
Genre: Annoy, Humor, Laughter, M/M, urge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel





	1. Chapter 1

Thor had just return from Asgard after a long deal with his father. He immediately returned back to his company whom he had left. He found no one in the huge building.  
 "Stark? Captain? Anyone......" He called out as he landed Mjolnir on the coffee table. He wandered around for sometime until he heard heavy footsteps from behind. He turned around and saw Captain in his suit.  
 "Well, where's everyone? I don't remember this place have silence." Said the God of Thunder as he landed himself in the soft couch near him. He picked up the wine which was left on the coffee table and gulped down half bottle of it when Steve took his place next to him.   
 "You have a rough day didn't you?" Asked Steve as he snatched the bottle of wine away from Thor and gulped the remaining down.  
 "Yes, quite a rough one.  I will change into my coat since we have nothing much to do today." Said Thor as he got up. Steve stole a smile as he looked at him.  
 "Better make it quick. Don't keep me waiting."   
 Thor laughed and disappear into his room and returned in his red coat. Steve bit his lips as he gazed at the visible muscular body which was usually hidden behind his armour and the usual long blonde hair which had been tied up into a neat pony tail.   
 "You haven't answer my question cap." Said Thor as he looked at Steve who was running his fingers through his hair which looks like he had went into a battle again.  
 "Um...Ah...Clint had went to the lounge down there with Black Widow. Stark is stuck in his lab with Bruce. And I am here.... So, consider it an answer?" Asked Steve as he glance at Thor who have been eyeing on him.    
 "So.., Since you are stuck with me here......." Said Thor as he lay himself down on the comfortable couch. "Why don't we have a little fun?"   
Steve widen his eyes as he watched the God lay down and wondered in his head what does he mean by "having a little fun"? He turned to the God of Thunder demanding an explanation but before he could say a word, he pulled him down allowing him to lay on his muscular abs.   
 "Having a little dirty  thought cap?" Asked Thor as he looked at him. Steve could almost feel his warm breathe on his lips when Thor spoke. No..No no no...He can't do this. Thor has Jane.  
 "Um...No..Absolutely not.  Now, um...." He stumbled his words as he get up from the muscular body... "Why don't I uh.....Get more wine from the lounge?" Asked Steve but he wasn't given answer. He was given a rough tug and soon he felt a pair of arms around his back.   
 "Well. Why don't we have a little fun huh?" Asked Thor. Before he could gave him an answer, Thor crushed his lips roughly onto Steve and began kissing him hungrily. Steve did not say a word instead he participated into the long rough kiss.  
 "I knew you are good at that. I never thought someone like you could give me more satisfaction than I wish." Said Thor gazing into the Captain eyes.


	2. Promise me, Cap

 "Satisfaction?" Asked Steve as he look at him. "I am not a toy,  not a play thing. Tell me God of Thunder, what do you mean by "satisfaction"?" 

Thor did not answer him and lead out a long evil laugh.

 "Now, Captain....." Said Thor as he pulled Steve closer to him, "My means of satisfaction......" Thor kissed Steve more and continued, "Is....." He gazed into his eyes...."Well, unexplainable."   
Steve groan softly as he looked away.

 "I don't toy with you Thor. Tell me." He said as he lick his lips lightly teasing the God of Thunder.   
 "Maybe if you promise me you keep our little secret safely I will show you MY meaning of "satisfaction". Said Thor smiling. "Will you?" 

Steve looked at Thor hungrily and his warm breathe in his neck was making him uncontrolled. He nod as he gave up his ego saying. "I promise." Said Steve. 

 "Swear it by the beard of Odin." Said Thor.

 "What? The beard of Odin?" Asked Cap curiously. 

 "Yes. Swear it." say Thor. Steve is playing with his patience. Thor tighten his grip more. 

 "Say it." 

Steve sigh and said, "Alright....By the beard.... of um...Odin...Hahaha...."He laughed and looked at Thor.... "I can't. I can't say it. Why swear it on someone's beard?"

 "Do it Cap...Or.....You know......" Said Thor as he kissed the Captains fragile neck licking it lightly teasing him. 

 "Ugh. Alright! I swear by the beard of Odin no one will know about this." Said Steve. Thor smile as he hold onto the Captain close and near kissing him more. Steve trailed his fingers around Thors muscular body and moans between kisses as they take their own sweet time exploring each others mouth. Steve managed to removed the coat which was done tight on the God's body.  Steve kissed the muscular body and smile. Thor moaned softly with passion and desire.  

 "Uh.....Boys........" Said a voice interupting their beautiful moment. They both turned to the direction where Black Widow was standing with her mouth wide open. 

 "Um...Ah...We were just. ......" Said Steve as he fell off from Thors body.

 "Stark need us in his lab now." Said Black widow as she spun her heels around..." You better clean up and put on a clothing Thor." 

Both Thor and Captain America stood there silently without a word until Captain said, "Well, looks like the whole company will know now." 

" You fool. You swear you won't tell anyone." Said Thor as he put on his coat grabbing on Steve . "Tell me you won't say a word to Stark Bruce or Clint about it." 

 "No. I will tell them. It's "fun" learning your meaning of "Satisfaction." Haha..." Said Steve as he left Thor alone. 

 "By the beard of Odin I swear Steve I will kill you if one of them knows about this..." shouted Thor as he picked up Mjolnir. 

 "What about Black Widow?" 

 "She is a different story. If you say a word, I will send you deep between Maleketh ashes." He roared


	3. Satisfaction

After a long boring discussion Thor had with his group members,  he retreated back to his room which was located near the lab. He sunk himself into the red cushion and grabbed the bottle of wine gulping them down when there was a knock on the door. He knew who it was and there was no reason for him to deny it.  He placed the bottle of wine down and said, "Come in."

When he looked up, he saw Steve in a tight shirt and a pair of short pants.  A smile was marked on Thors lips as he sip some wine. 

 "Well, close the door. I know why you are here." He said as he looked up at the captain. Bruce was passing by his chamber. Thor smile and went towards the window closing them with the dark curtains and turned to Steve who was sitting in his couch. 

 "So....." 

 "So what?" Snapped Thor.

 "I thought you want me to know your meaning of "satisfaction"." Steve said as he looked at Thor. The God of Thunder mumbled under his breathe and gazed at the Captain as he removed his outer coat leaving it on the sofa.

 "So..I assume you can't sleep because of me?" Asked Thor

 "No....Who said? No....I did not...Besides.....I uh.......um....I..." Steve was nervous. He held his palms at the back as he looked at Thor who was smirking. Thor went close to the Captain and pulled him closer.

  "Look at who's talking. You are stumbling among your words Captain. Are you that nervous in front of me?" asked Thor as he fongle Steve's soft cheeks which were turning pink, "Well, look at Captain America. ...He is blushing in front of a God. Where is the usual brave captain  I know?" 

Steve blushed even more. He was impatient to taste the sweet lips of the God. 

 "Um....Thor....I......" 

 "Shh....." 

Thor pulled Steve closer to him and kissed him hungrily. 

 "I will show you "satisfaction " tonight." Said Thor as he pushed Steve onto the couch. "Remove your clothing." ordered Thor. Steve obey the order from the god. He slowly removed the clothing slowly. He removed his pants and stood naked in front of the God. Thor smirked as he looked at Steve.

 "Now...Why don't you help me to undress?" Asked Thor. 

 "I......You..." 

 "Shh. ...Don't...Just do it!" Said Thor angrily.  Steve immediately unbutton the shirt on the God's muscular body. Thor smile.

 "Well, now.... My little puppet......." 

Before Thor managed to finish his words, Steve said.  
 "I am not your puppet. I am a human. And I don't take orders from you." 

 "Look who's talking. Now, if you don't obey me...." Thor looked at that muscular body in front of him and set him on the couch and pulled him up playing with his nipples. 

 "Now, little puppet. Answer me. Are you mine?" Asked Thor again. 

 "Yes, I am your little puppet. I am....Ugh...Stop...." Said Steve as he grabbed hold onto the palms which were playing with his nipples. 

 "Well, why.....little puppet. Now... Hm...Let's see...." Said Thor as he released the Captain and undress himself.


	4. The Truth

Thor pinned the Captain onto the couch as he hugged him close to his bare body and with one palm he expertly play onto the sensitive nipples which were harden. Thor licked onto his neck nudging it slowly placing soft kisses on his neck. Steve could not release the temptation as he lead out soft pleasuring moans.

 "Should I go further? " Asked Thor as he stroked his length which was harden. Steve groaned at the warm palms surrounding  his length. 

 "Well.....yes...I plead you, God of Thunder....." Said Steve  
.  
 "Yes my little puppet. That's what I want. Loyalty. Now, lets see where should I start?" Said Thor as he hugged Steve closer stroking his length faster. Steve moaned loudly

 "Shh.....Steve.....You are going to attract all of them to join us. Shh...Little puppet....." 

 Steve could no longer handle  the teasing. 

 "Take me. You are teasing me too much." Said Steve. Thor smirked as he placed some ointment.  
 Before Thor managed to do anything, there was a shot and a huge hole was form on the wall and Jarvis was standing right at the hole.

 "Captain? Thor?" Asked Tony who was flying in his armour. Steve and Thor stumbled out and pulled they clothes over.

 "By the beard of Odin, why did you do that? Please tell me Stark is not inside?" Said Thor as he put on his armour.

 "Um..guys, I am sorry for disturbing but.....Um....There is a problem here." Said Stark. 

 "Stark! Why? Of so many rooms... Can't you make a hole in your lab?" Shouted Thor.

 "Move on Thor....Captain....We need you at the front hall. Suit up Thor, Captain. Let's go." Said Stark as he flew off. 

 "I need a drink." Said Thor as he get Mjolnir and suit up. Steve looked up at Thor. 

 "What?" Asked Thor

 "You still owe me your "satisfaction" Said Steve.

 "Not now!" Said Thor as he hit the robot which was attacking from the back

 "But....." 

 "Not now! I owe you yes. When this is over. .....I will bed you." 

 "Alright!  Let's go." 

When they went out, Bruce was there and he asked,  
 "Well, have fun?" 

 "What did you mean?" Asked Thor.

 "Um...I told them Thor..." Said Steve.

 "What? You fool! You swear on Odin's beard." 

 Bruce looked at them.

 "Odin's beard? Why do you swear on someone's beard?" Said Bruce as he walked out when Jarvis stood in front of him.

 "Steve!!!!! " Thor screamed looking over at the Captain who is now fighting their enemies.

"That's why. Never trust Cap." Bruce said joining his team


End file.
